Script Idea Page - Gordax
Gordax's script idea page. Formatting Locations are indicated at the very top of each secton, in capital letters. All names, when not in quotations, are capitalized. All quotes are indicated by a two-hyphen indent (--), followed by the speaker's name, and then finally the quote. Protodermis Discovery ICE CANYON Two ice Agori walk along a ridge on the wall of an ICE CANYON. --AGORI 1: "I can't seem to find it. Didn't it come from the other side?" AGORI 2 looks up to the top of the towering ice canyon wall. --AGORI 2: "No, I'm sure it came from over here. It has to be close by. Keep going, I'm right behind you." AGORI 1 sighs and looks down, noticing a barely visible, silver liquid flowing underneath the ice. He looks up to see a large crater in the ice up ahead spewing the same liquid that flowed under his feet. As he turns to speak to the other Agori, the ice cracks under his feet and he falls into the liquid, screaming for a moment before being vaporized. AGORI 2 screams and scrambles up the ridge. _________________________________________ ICE LORD'S THRONE ROOM ICE LORD stands up from his chair. --AGORI 2: "Just... gone." --ICE LORD: "This... liquid... is obviously incredibly powerful. If we could find a way to use it--for power, energy--we could make the land of the Northern Frost the most powerful of all! We could rule the planet, crushing all others under our feet." AGORI 2 stands in a state of disbelief. --ICE LORD: "I will notify the others." _________________________________________ ELEMENT LORDS' CONFERENCE ROOM --ICE LORD: "... This liquid will not be allowed in the hands of anyone other than me." --WATER LORD: "How is that fair? We should all get an equall amount, to use for out purposes!" --EARTH LORD: "No! I am the only one here who can make use of it!" --FIRE LORD: "Be quiet, you know nothing! It is obviously I who shall make the most use of this material." --ROCK LORD: "Why don't you just settle it and give it to me?" --JUNGLE LORD: "No!" --ICE LORD: "Enough! I wil keep this material from all of you! You know nothing of its power. You are all selfish fools!" ELEMENT LORDS draw their weapons. --JUNGLE LORD: "Then we will fight you for it." ________________________________________ ELEMENT LORDS' CONFERENCE ROOM (after all but ICE LORD have gone) A GREAT BEING enters the room, in the form of an ice Agori. --ICE LORD: "What do you want?" --GREAT BEING: "We, the Great Beings, wish to have a small amount of your material... for academic purposes." --ICE LORD: "No! The material is mine, and only mine!" --GREAT BEING: "None of us know anything of its power, you included. We will observe its behavior, and hopefully come to a conclusion as to the magnitude of its abilities." ICE LORD reluctantly agrees. As the two leave the room, a sound in the darkness captures the attention of ICE LORD. He looks back, but sees nothing, and continues to follow the GREAT BEING suspiciously.